Episode:Drained
Drained / Fallen (Part 2) was the second episode of the second series of Tracy Beaker Returns. It focuses primarily on Lily recovering in hospital and her eventually getting fostered by Cam Lawson. It also focuses on the re-opening of Elmtree House and Tracy trying help Mike trying to get his job back. Toby is the only main character to not appear in this episode but is still credited at the end of the episode. Synopsis The fight to save Mike's job is in action as Mike is suspended due to Lily falling off the roof. The Dumping Ground re-opens as Lily recovers in hospital and eventually moves in with Cam and Tracy. Meanwhile, Carmen seems to be acting strangely and is no longer friends with Lily after being sent to Burnywood. Johnny becomes increasingly jealous of Lily whilst Tee, Gus and Harry try to help Tracy with saving Mike's job. Will The Dumping Ground ever be the same again and will Mike get his job back? In-Depth Plot The Dumping Ground re-opens and Mike is now suspended due to Lily falling from the roof. All the kids except Frank, Lily and Toby move back in but Carmen returns with a black eye. Sapphire reveals that her and Carmen had been moved to Burnywood where Carmen had all her things stolen and was beaten up. Meanwhile, Lily recovers from the fall and is moved out of hospital after Cam decides to foster her. Later, Tracy brings Lily back to The Dumping Ground for a visit but Carmen and Sapphire now hate her for causing them to move to Burnywood. Lily tells them that she's been fostered by Cam which Johnny accidently overhears. He gets angry stating that him and Tee were supposed to get fostered by Cam and she had stolen their place. Johnny accidently throws a plastic ball at Carmen's face which was meant to hit Lily which makes Carmen angry. Johnny is beaten up by Carmen but their fight is stopped by Mike and Tracy. Leanne Spinks, an inspector who is writing a report on Elmtree House witnesses the fight. Johnny blames Lily for everything saying Lily gets everything just because she fell from the roof. Johnny runs off and attempts to jump off the roof. Mike attempts to take Johnny down but accidentally elbows Leanne on the nose causing her to bleed. Meanwhile, Tee witnesses Johnny's actions and asks him to stop. She then starts crying at the corner of the stairs and seeing this Johnny gets down and comforts his sister. Tracy and Gina talk about what a mess this has become whilst Leanne tells Mike that he might as well leave now because he'll probably lose his job. Tracy asks Liam if he'll help her to prevent Mike from losing his job by making him look good in front of Leanne but he says that Mike didn't help him when The Dumping Ground closed down. She then asks Carmen and Sapphire but they both say no because they don't want to get in trouble and get sent to Burnywood again. Tee agrees to help Tracy and she asks Johnny to come up with a plan. Gus decides to help by writing a "What Mike did right" list and show Leanne. Meanwhile, Tracy packs up the rest of Lily's things and asks Carmen to give her a hand but she throws all of Lily's things on her bed. Tracy says that Lily would love to stay in touch with Carmen but she replies that her phone was stolen in Burnywood. At Cam's house, Lily is settling in and Cam lets her borrow some of Tracy's clothes whilst her stuff is still at The Dumping Ground. Cam asks if Lily wants to use the phone to sort things out with Carmen but she says no. Back at The Dumping Ground, Gus reads out his "What Mike did right" list to Leanne, angering her because it is taking so long. Tee and Johnny ask Harry to help with their plan to help Mike to which Harry agrees. They ask Harry to go down a hole in order for Mike to save him but Harry doesn't want to because he says it stinks. Tee volunteers to go in the hole instead but Johnny says that Harry should go inside. Johnny throws Jeff (Harry's toy giraffe) into the hole in order to make Harry go in but is instead forced to bring him back by Tee after Harry gets angry. After retrieving Jeff, Johnny gets stuck in the hole and Harry explains to Mike, Gina and Leanne, Johnny and Tee's plan. Mike helps Johnny out of the hole and Sapphire tells Johnny to keep Harry away from their plans. Gus reveals to Gina about how Tee was trapped in a tree because of Tracy. Tracy asks Leanne not to be too harsh on Mike but Leanne says that its up to the disciplinary panel whether or not Mike gets fired. Mike tells Gina that he has given up all hope on getting his suspension taken away and says that it might as well be goodbye. Meanwhile, Frank finally returns to The Dumping Ground and Liam tells him everything that's been going on around. Harry asks Mike if Jeff can come with him tomorrow causing Mike to feel really guilty because he doesn't think he'll come back. Tracy apologises to Mike about everything she's done and wishes him luck for the disciplinary reading tomorrow. Tracy then collects the rest of Lily's things and asks Carmen to consider Lily being her friend again but she says that she's moved on and is no longer her best friend. Tracy realises that Carmen is starting to act a lot like Sapphire. Tracy returns home and asks Lily to try and make up with Carmen but Lily says that Carmen hates her and she wouldn't know what to say. Cam and Tracy reassure Lily by saying that Carmen doesn't hate her but has just had a really tough time. Back at The Dumping Ground, Frank and Liam are playing cards when Frank asks Liam why he won't help Mike and he says that he only gets paid to be their mate but Frank says he does that bit for free. Mike says his goodbyes to Gina and Liam starts to feel guilty about doubting Mike. During the night, Carmen decides to sleep in Sapphire's room whilst Liam wakes up Frank because he's had an idea. The next day, Gus tells Tracy and Gina that Liam, Frank and Harry have gone to Mike's discplinary reading to try and help him so Tracy and Sapphire quickly head there to bring them back. Liam, Frank and Harry cause a scene at the disciplinary hearing after shouting and saying that Mike can't get sacked. Tracy and Sapphire quickly try and apprehend them but Tracy then tries to make the council consider that Mike is a good father figure to the kids and he doesn't deserve to get sacked. Mike is left humiliated and leaves saying that he was sorely disappointed in Liam and the rest of them. Cam brings Lily to visit The Dumping Ground again where she tries to patch things up with Carmen. Carmen eventually forgives Lily and they become best friends again. Johnny sees Lily and asks what she's doing here since she doesn't live here anymore but Carmen says she doesn't want to say anymore goodbyes and Lily is her best friend so she asks him to back off. All the kids have lunch together with Lily apologizing for all she's done to everyone. Mike and Leanne come in and Harry throws a tomato at Mike. Mike says that he didn't lose his job thanks to Leanne's report much to the relief of the kids. Tee says that everything is finally back to normal and that their all together again but Gus still remembers that Toby still hasn't returned to The Dumping Ground and is presumably still at another care home.